Electronic control systems, such as electronic control systems that control automobile engines, may use lookup tables to characterize the system being controlled. System designers may wish to have lookup tables that allow the controlled system to perform according to certain parameters, such as parameters in a performance specification, and/or to satisfy certain objectives, such as objectives related to minimizing fuel consumption. For example, an improperly configured lookup table that is used with the automobile engine may cause the engine to run inefficiently. Drivers of automobiles that use the engine and improperly configured lookup table may find the abrupt changes unsatisfactory and/or may find that fuel consumption for the engine exceeds a desired fuel consumption rate.
System designers may attempt to calibrate lookup tables in order to identify how the lookup tables will perform when they are used to control a system. Lookup table calibration may require that the system designers have access to and/or manipulate information in the lookup tables. Conventional calibration techniques may not allow system designers to access and/or manipulate lookup table data when working with non-uniformly spaced data (for example, attempting to calibrate lookup tables using non-uniformly spaced data in an optimization). Accurate lookup table calibrations may be difficult or impossible to achieve using conventional calibration techniques with this type/configuration of data.